Stupid Little Orphan
by Aretsukusu
Summary: Sonic CD Alternate Prologue. “Sonic… Did you hear that? I think someone’s spying on us.” Sonic turned too. “Hey, whoever you are, come out! It’s okay, we won’t hurt you. “ Slowly, nervously, the girls stepped out from behind the tree.


Sonic CD – Back-story to the Game and how Sonic and Amy met

Amy, an 8-year-old orphan, lay on her bed in the orphanage, staring at a picture on an old magazine. It was a picture of a blue hedgehog that'd saved Mobius and the surrounding areas many times. Oh, how she longed to meet him.

She saw a head peek at her, upside-down, from the bunk above her. It was Lindsey, her only friend in the orphanage.

"Still staring at that picture of that Sonic guy?" she asked.

"Yep." was her simple reply.

"Why?"

"I don't really know. Well…" She paused for a moment, trying to collect her speech.

"You know how I use _these_ Tarot cards–"she held up her deck of large, religiously illustrated cards – "to tell the future and stuff?"

"Mmm hmm." Lindsey made a sound of general approval.

"Well, I could swear that after I used them, I had a vision of him. You know how the Little Planet is supposed to appear over Never Lake every December?"

Lindsey nodded, having now come down from her bunk and sat down in a chair next to Amy's.

"I saw it chained to a rock – with Sonic racing up the chain. It looked all barren, like someone covered it in metal or something. "

She glanced over at a calendar on the wall of the bedroom. It was November 30th. That would mean…

"It will appear tomorrow. You don't think…"

Lindsey shook her head vigorously.

"No way. Who would want to chain Little Planet down, anyway?"

"I dunno." She sighed and threw down the magazine. She was starting to lose hope in her own cards. She had always trusted her predictions; and most of them had come true. Yet, they were never as serious as this. Who was she to insist that she was right? A silly 8-year-old orphan, that's who she was. Left to dreaming about famous people interacting with her.

She sighed again. "Let's go to bed early tonight. I'm tired."

Lindsey shrugged. "Whatever." And they drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Lindsey gloated about how she had been right all along all day. By dinner time, Amy was ready to lock her out of the orphanage. If only she had the key…

The day after, however, as she was apologizing for how she had acted, something happened.

"Look, I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday. Come on, let's go back. Maybe he'll be there."

Amy shrugged, accepted the apology, and got her worn-out shoes on.

Sonic CD Excerpt

When they arrived at Never Lake, the Little Planet was there as expected. But something was wrong. Where there should have been tall trees and bright flowers, there was nothing but dry sand and jagged rocks. The Little Planet was tethered to a rock with a huge chain, and its surface was covered with twisted, gleaming metal.

"What happened?" Amy wondered.

End Sonic CD Excerpt

"I don't know," Lindsey whispered. "You don't think…"

"Quiet!" Amy hissed. "I think I hear something."

Her ears twitched as they took in a rustling noise around them; dead leaves crunching and cracking under someone's feet. It seemed there were two people: One running, one following behind the other. Quickly, they hid behind a nearby tree on the edge of the clearing where the feet seemed to be headed.

"Tails, are you sure the Tornado crashed here?" The voice was deep and, Amy thought, dreamy.

"Pretty sure, Sonic. Look, yeah, there it is!"

Sonic? Could it be..? Amy chanced a peek around the corner of the tree.

Indeed, there was the handsome blue hedgehog, just as she had seen on a glossy magazine cover just a couple days ago; just a bit older.

"Well? Who is it?" Lindsey whispered.

"It's Sonic!" Amy replied, straining to keep her voice down.

Lindsey couldn't believe it. "Seriously? Let me see!" She glanced around the corner.

"Oh my God! It's him!" she exclaimed, like Amy trying very hard not to shout.

Apparently, she had been too loud; Tails turned toward them.

"Sonic… Did you hear that? I think someone's spying on us."

Sonic turned too. "Hey, whoever you are, come out! It's okay, we won't hurt you. "

Slowly, nervously, the girls stepped out from behind the tree.

"I-I'm sorry, uh, Sonic, uh, sir…" Amy said meekly. "We didn't mean to be spying on you. We just, um…" She stopped for a moment to recollect her thoughts.

"You see, I, uh, use Tarot cards, to tell the future, and when I did a few days ago, uh, I-I saw you running up _there_–" she motioned to the chain – "and I thought it wouldn't come true, but we came back again today and, well, here we are."

Sonic nodded. "That's quite an ability you've got there. You may be of some help to me. What's your name, kid?"

"I-uh, I'm Amy, sir."

He smiled. "No need for the formalities. Just call me Sonic."

Amy nodded. "This is Lindsey. She's my friend at the orphanage." Lindsey waved timidly.

"Alright, uh, Amy. Hop on to my back. Tails, you stay here and fix the Tornado."

Tails nodded.

As Amy was making her was to Sonic, however, he heard a strange noise and stopped her. It sounded like either a jet or humming. It got gradually louder, and eventually a glow in the distance became clear. As it got closer, there appeared to be a blue blur in the middle of it – and as it whizzed by, Sonic heard a yelp as it picked up Amy and flew off.

"What the – Amy!" he cried.

"Go back to the orphanage." He ordered Lindsey. "I'll go get Amy from that… That thing."

_Ro_butt_nik's gotta be behind this somehow. I'll get to the bottom of this, if it's the last thing I do!_ He thought, and set off up the chain, to the Little Planet.

Running up the chain, he thought about what he had learned about the Little Planet.

It appeared for the last month of every year, circling around Mobius, starting here, at Never Lake.

The Time Stones there can warp through time and take anyone with them… _That _must be what he's after.

So it was settled. He'd find the Time Stones before Robotnik could, take down that Metal Sonic, and rescue Amy.

His last thoughts before arriving were, _Is it a good thing, or a bad thing, that the Tornado crashed where it did?_

Original Sonic CD Backstory

A World that Defies Time!

"Sonic, where are you going now?"

Sonic the Hedgehog looked over his shoulder at Amy, the young hedgehog who was racing hot on his heels.

"To Never Lake," he called back.

"Why Never Lake?"

Sonic slowed down a little so he could explain. "Ever heard of the Little Planet?"

"Isn't that the tiny world that orbits around Mobius?" Amy asked. "The one with the special stones that alter time and change everything around them? I heard that the planet's full of places that are completely ignored by the passage of time!"

"Yeah. On the last month of every year, the Little Planet appears over Never Lake. It's that time now, and I'm going to check it out. I bet space travel will be exciting!"

"With all those Time Stones, I bet you'll try to outrun time itself!" Amy sighed.

Sonic didn't reply. He just smiled, eyes gleaming.

When they arrived at Never Lake, the Little Planet was there as expected. But something was wrong. Where there should have been tall trees and bright flowers, there was nothing but dry sand and jagged rocks. The Little Planet was tethered to a rock with a huge chain, and its surface was covered with twisted, gleaming metal.

"What happened?" Amy wondered.

Before Sonic could reply, something whooshed over them. Amy shrieked as she was snatched up, and she and her captor vanished in a blue streak of light!

"What the -- AMY!"

It didn't take long for Sonic to realize what had happened. "This has to be one of Dr. Robotnik's tricks!"

Indeed it was! Upon discovering the location of the Little Planet, the evil Dr. Robotnik and his robot cronies had immediately set about converting it to a giant fortress. When Robotnik saw Sonic approaching, he had dispatched his prize creation, the Metal Sonic, to grab Amy and lure his archenemy into danger.

"How convenient!" Robotnik crowed, bouncing about like a malicious rubber ball. "This time my scientific expertise will crush you! Once all the Time Stones are in my hands, I'll be able to manipulate time and conquer the world! HO, HO, HO, HO!"

Sonic stood on a rock and thought. Robotnik had control of the Little Planet. He had Amy, and soon he would have the Time Stones ... but not if Sonic got to them first!

His adventure on the Little Planet was going to be more exciting and dangerous than he'd planned. It was time to get a move on!


End file.
